Wesker
"I don't have time for interferences." —Wesker "This world shall be mine." —Wesker while winning. "Fear the wraths of the gods." —Albert Wesker to Captain America Albert Wesker, the main antagonist of the hit Capcom series Resident Evil, appears in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. He carries on his appearance from Resident Evil 5. Backstory Anyone who knows him will tell you that Wesker's true loyalty is power and how to gain more of it. A former Umbrella employee, he made many breakthroughs alongside his colleague William Birkin such as the G-virus and the Nemesis Parasite. He was eventually ordered by Umbrella to lure the STARS team into the Spencer Estate, in order to test the newly created BOWs that roamed the mansion. When Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine discovered his true motives, Wesker injects himself with a T-Virus prototype and has the Tyrant attack him, which seemingly kills him. It was later revealed that Wesker survived and made it out of the mansion shortly before it self-destructed. The virus he injected himself with gave him superhuman strength and speed, the only visible mutation on his body was his cat-like red eyes, which he hid behind dark sunglasses. Wesker left Umbrella shortly after and mostly stayed behind the scenes during the events of Raccoon City and its destruction. He began working for another secret organization against Umbrella. The organization's purpose was to cash in on some of Umbrella's research. His first mission was to Russia where he ran into his old friend Sergei Vladimir, an old Umbrella employee himself. Wesker was later sent to Rockfort Island, where he came across Chris Redfield again. After facing off with him in an Umbrella facility in Antarctica, Wesker escapes once again. Weskers next move was to create a virus to release into the Earth's atmosphere. Teaming up with the beautiful Excella Gionne, he travels to Africa to access an old Umbrella facility in Kijuju. His actions attracted the attention of the BSAA and its agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. Although they were foiling his plans, Wesker managed to stay one step ahead of his enemies until they caught up with him at the airpad that housed his plane that would release Uroboros. After a battle around the plane and inside it, they crash landed in a volcano where Wesker allowed Uroboros to mutate him. In Wesker's last stand however he was defeated by his old enemy when they fired two rockets at him, killing him for good. In-Game Story In the storyline of Fate of Two Worlds, it is revealed that Wesker, alongside Doctor Doom, had been assembled a group of known villains in an attempt to awaken an unknown entity and conquer both dimensions. Gameplay Wesker is shown to be very fast allowing him to quickly switches his position around onscreen. This may be not used repeatedly as shown in the demo during his fight with Captain America. It was taken from different angles on a different match that can be identified by the changing of the life bar screen. He uses his Samurai-Edge Custom handgun as his long range attack. Also, Wesker can teleport off the attack in three different directions, and many of his moves come straight from Resident Evil 5. It should be also noted that Wesker is weak on stamina, so he can't afford to take too many hits. 'Special Moves' Cobra Strike '- Palms the opponent with a single hand. '''Windfall '- Possibly a normal throw, Wesker choke slams the foe and smashes them with his foot. 'Ghost Butterfly - '''Wesker doublepalms the opponent for a wallbounce. '''Mustang Kick '- (QCB + A) Grabs the opponent, then a leg-shot with the Samurai Edge followed by a powerful kick. 'Jaguar Kick -' Wesker dashes into the opponent. Other Moves '''Samurai Edge - Wesker fires his gun. Can teleport off of this move other than to do it standalone. Tiger Uppercut -''' Wesker's launcher, palms the opponent on the jaw. '''Panther Fang - Wesker's standing M attack. Support Attacks Ghost Butterfly - '''Same as above. '''Samurai Edge - Same as above, but fires downward. Jaguar Kick '- Same as above. Hyper Combos ''"You don't stand a chance!" '-'''Wesker before using Rhino Charge '??? - Wesker travels at quick speeds and rams the opponent several times. Rhino Charge - Essentially a counter move. Wesker thrust his opponent, comes straight from Resident Evil 5. One of the few Hyper Combos to do only 1 hit. ??? - Wesker's Level 3 Hyper Combo. He executes several blows before throwing an active missile at the opponent. Theme Song 300px|right Wesker's theme is a remix of Wind of Madness from RE: 5. Trivia *He is the first official villain in the Capcom side to appear in MVC3. *As of RE 5, he still used his Samurai Edge handgun. *Spider-Man seems to be his rival, considering that they were announced at the same time. They gained their powers through an artificial mutation (radioactive spider and T-Virus variant respectively). *At the end of one of Wesker's MVC3 Hyper Combos a missile appears in his hand and he proceeds to throw it at his opponent. This may be a reference to the second to last boss battle in Resident Evil 5, where Wesker will occasionally stand near a munitions pile (unsurprisingly consisting entirely of missiles) and throw missiles at the player. Worth noting is the fact that if one were to shoot these missiles while Wesker was holding one (in Resident Evil 5, of course), he would be momentarily left vulnerable to the player's gunfire. *In Japanese, he is voiced by Joji Nakata. And in English he is voiced by''' D.C. Douglas who reprises his role as Wesker from '''Resident Evil 5. *His win pose shows him looking away from the camera, only to quickly look back and grab the bottom of the screen, apparently strangling the "cameraman". Like Super Skrull and Deadpool, he too can break the Fourth Wall. *When switched in by Spider-Man, he is addressed as "Albert." Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Evil Alignment